When Chances are Lost
by TheTinyMidgit
Summary: Zoe's year is up and she is returning to New York and Wade realising he loves her isn't at all happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first Hart of Dixie story and its kinda happy so not really my style( my stories a very ****emo**** usually) so tell review and tell me what you think!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kiss**

**Chances**

Wade Kinsella sat strumming his guitar, a cool beer next to him, on his old porch. Usually this would relax him, calm his troubled mind but not this time. Wade wondered why that was and then snorted at his thoughts. Who's the one person that would get him so angsty, so troubled. Dr Zoe Hart since the very first day had gotten under his skin. She was beautiful and he fell. Hard. Most of Bluebell would laugh at the very thought of their resident Casanova falling for the city slick New Yorker or even falling for anyone. It had all changed when he met her. She was crazy, stubborn, annoying but at the same time she was the most amazing person he had ever met. Smart, sarcastic and stunning, she knocked he of his feet. She could never see that though, never see how much he...loved her.

Lavon was the first to realise it and confronted him about it. At the time Wade thought he was joking or that he had gone crazy but after time Wade realised that Lavon was right but by then it was too late. Lavon has urged Wade to tell Zoe about his feelings for her but he had been in denial and too stubborn to admit it. Looking back on it, it really should have been obvious to him like how jealous he gotten of that vet Zoe had gone out with and of her friendship with George Tucker.

Wade stopped his strumming as he heard some approaching his porch, looking up he saw the last person he wanted to see. Lavon leaned on the rail of the porch and stared at Wade in a way that only Lavon could pull off. " Zoe said to say bye and give this to you" Lavon said holding out a folded piece of paper. Wade lifted his hand to reach out and grab the letter but Lavon stepped back, glaring at him. "She was sad you didn't go to see her off". "She didn't say it but you could see it in her eyes". Lavon uttered to him. "She missed her best friend" he continued disappointment and sadness laced his voice and Wade felt ashamed. "You're a coward, Wade Kinsella and I am ashamed to call you a friend cuz' no friend of Lavon Hayes would be such fool and a coward" Lavon stated calmly although it was clear he was anything but.

Wade felt like that he should defend himself in some way but decided against it because the angry expression on Lavon's face. "In some way I'm glad you didn't go because you don't deserve her Wade" and with that Lavon threw down Zoe letter and stalked away up the path, back to his house.

Wade stared at Lavon's retreating back, his mind reeling. Usually if someone said that to him he would have beat them to a pulp but for some reason what Lavon had said stuck with him and made him feel sick. Looking down at his feet, Wade saw Zoe's letter. Deciding to distract him from Lavon's nasty words, he picked it up, unfolded it and began to read;

_Dear Wade,_

_I had a feeling you won't show up today specially after your reaction when I told I was leaving Bluebell. I just want to tell you that even though I'm sad, I understand. Wade, you and Lavon were there for me from the start and for that I thank you so much. I don't think I would have survived Bluebell without you guys. Your were my first real friends, you and Lavon even if I wanted to kill you sometimes because you liked to annoy me so much. I will miss you Wade and if your ever visiting New York give me a call. I don't think I'll ever go back to Bluebell but I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Zoe_

Wade reread each line again and again, taking in each detail from the way she looped her O's to the random dried tears that scattered the letter. Wade suddenly realise what a mistake he had made not going to the airport like nearly everyone else in Bluebell. If he had gone he could have maybe convinced her not to go, to stay at Bluebell and work at the practise and maybe give him a chance but he didn't because he didn't want to get hurt. Wade jumped up out of the chair, sending the now warm beer crashing down with his guitar and ran to his truck. Climbing in he prayed he would get there in time and that Zoe would stay because Wade wasn't afraid anymore. He was going to that airport and if Zoe was still there he was going to drag her back because Wade was selfish and head over heels in love with Zoe Hart and he be damned if he was going to let her slip away from him.

Lavon Hayes silently laughed as Wades red truck drove down the road at a neck breaking speed. He had been so angry at Wade and Zoe for not realising or admitting there attraction for each other. It was so obvious a blind man could see it. The whole town had been taking bets on how long it would take for them to get together but today Lavon had never been so disappointed in Wade Kinsella. The heartbreaking look that Zoe had given him when had told her Wade was coming to say goodbye to her nearly made him cry and Lavon Hayes does not cry. Lavon made a silent pray that Zoe's plane was still delayed by the time Wade got there because honestly he had never met to people more suited towards each other and Lavon Hayes was a hopeless romantic.

**I know don't kill but I kinds made it a cliffie and I'm sure if Wade should get there in time or not so tell if wade should there in time or if I should just leave it like it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! You guys are the best I've got so many nice reviews so I decided that I would try really hard to get you guys a new chapter so you guys better thank me cuz I really should be doing my history homework( sorry new history teacher).**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own hart of Dixie=(**

Zoe Hart slid down the hard plastic seat with an angered sigh. Zoe had been waiting nearly a hour for her stupid plane to arrive and he still hadn't come to say bye. Zoe wasn't quite sure who she with angry with more, the plane or Wade Kinsella, even thinking his name made her stomach fill butterflies. The man had annoyed her for a year and could even say bye to her. Did she really mean that little to him? Zoe wondered. She thought that they had been friends, one of the very few people that had talked to her even if I was to tease her or just plain annoy her.

Zoe was lying to herself and she knew it. Wade was so much more than her simple neighbour that was amazing to look at but was insufferable and incorrigible, he was her best friend maybe besides Lavon and Zoe would be trying to fool not only herself but everyone in Bluebell if she said that she didn't have and romantic feeling towards Wade Kinsella. Although most probably thought it was just lust, it was more and Zoe knew it.

That morning she expected Wade to be banging on her porch door and demanding her to stay in Bluebell but he didn't. On the way to the airport Lavon had tried to convince her to stay but it wasn't Lavon she wanted to try to convince her, it was Wade. Practically everyone in Bluebell had gone to say goodbye. Shelly, Rose, George, Didi, Addie even Lemon and Brick but no Wade. She could see that Lavon was getting angrier and angrier and she wondered why. Soon everyone started to leave as her boarding time drew near and wade still hadn't show. Lavon left after giving her a giant hug and telling her to come back soon.

"Lavon Hayes is ordering you to come soon okay?" Lavon smirked at her. Zoe smiled back and simply said "maybe, Lavon, maybe" and glanced over his large shoulder, looking for a familiar blond head. Noticing this, Lavon just shook his head and whispered as if he was ashamed "I don't think he's coming Zoe". Zoe nodded silently and took out a piece of paper and gave it to Lavon. " Thought that much" she said sadly "Give it to him I want to say goodbye and he clearly doesn't want to see me". Lavon sensing that Zoe wanted to drop the subject gave her a hug goodbye and a promise to call her later.

Soon it was just Shelly and Rose who was with her when she found out that the plane was delayed. Zoe sent a quick text to Lavon saying that her plane was delayed. She had tried to persuade Shelly and Rose to leave but both refused to leave.

So here she was sitting on a blue plastic chair waiting for a plane that seemed unlikely to show up and was feeling miserable. She gently rubbed the spot on her hand that had been bitten by the snake. Looking down at the two small fang scars, she remembered how worried Wade had seemed when he was carrying her after she had been bitten. She remembered his face when he had realised that she had been bitten. His worried and guilty face was still burned into her memory. Zoe started thing of all things Wade. How he smelt when they were standing in the rain after the heat wave, the shape of his lips as they pressed against hers.

Zoe had to stop thinking of him because she was never going to see him again and there's no point of wishing that she could go back and change the past. That she could give Wade Kinsella a chance.

Rose sat down next to the doctor. "I'm gonna miss you, ya know." She whispered to Zoe, placing her hair on Zoe's shoulder. "I going to miss you to Rose" Zoe whispered back giving her young friend a hug.

Zoe's Phone started to buzz in her pocket. Zoe yanked it out quickly hope it was for Wade. "Pathetic" Zoe told herself after glancing at her phone and realising it wasn't Wade. Opening the text, Zoe read and suddenly dropped to the floor, unconscious; sending young Rose into a panic attack.

Wade red car raced down the drive at breakneck speed. The one thought that raced thru his head was to get to the airport. He would prove Lavon wrong cuz' Wade Kinsella was no coward. He would prove to everyone that he was worthy of Dr Zoe Hart. Wade felt a flurry of emotions tumbling inside him. Excitement, nervousness and fear all tumbled about but Wade was ecstatic. He was finally going to tell Zoe how he felt and although Wade wasn't a feelings kinda person he knew he had to do this for himself.

Wade car squealed around each bend in back country road, and in his hurry to reach Zoe he didn't realise the speed he was going at. Unfortunately for Wade who was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see the alligator that lay in the middle of the road until it was too late.

Wade swerved the car to left, trying to avoid a collision with gator and drove his car onto the side of the road, straight intone of the trees that lined the road. "Shit, Zoe's going to kill me" was the last thought Wade had before the darkness engulfed him.

**Sorry for another cliffie but I had too!I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Reviews make me happy so very happy!( and tell me what you thought of the last episode of Hart of Dixie, I nearly started crying at the end because of the look of Wade's face. Poor Wade=[ )**


End file.
